


Dirty Movies

by Writing-Classic-Rock (writingfanfic)



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: F/M, Nurses, Panties, Porn, Porn Theater, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Classic-Rock
Summary: For the prompt: 'Could I have an imagine where Robert plant and the reader go to a dirty movie together?'I may have no idea what an adult movie theatre is like but I've seen 'American Werewolf' at least three times so I can work from that. Robert wants you to make one of his dirty wishes come true...!





	

You take a glance behind you, and then giggle as the man with his arm around your waist kisses the shell of your ear.

“Rob, stop it,” you whisper, beaming grin splitting your face, and he nibbles your ear a little more. “Robert, please, come on…!”

“Lighten up, darling, come on. Nobody’s going to see us…” He kisses along your neck, and you flush, even as he leads you towards the slightly-foreboding side-street. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“For you?” you say, and his blond hair tickles you as he kisses you again. “Well, you’re clearly so enthusiastic about the idea…” He nods, but stops you; you place your hand against his chest, feeling his broad chest through the thin cotton of his t-shirt, and he cradles your face.

 “Yes, but darling, I do care about what you want.” He kisses your nose affectionately, and you smile. “I have a heart, under all this chest hair, love.” You giggle, and he beams as well. “I don’t think we’ll miss much by not going to see…” He turns, and looks down the sidestreet. “ _Night of the Return of Nurse Naughty_.” You snort at that, and he shrugs. “…although I’ve heard the plot is really quite fascinating.”

“Come on. Let’s go,” you murmur, and pull him towards the entrance of the porno – whoops, you mean _adult movie_ theatre. He puts his arm around your waist and as you arrive at the entrance, he beams at the woman. You have to admit, you’re worried that news that _the_ Robert Plant is frequenting a porno theatre will get around, but then again, considering some of the rumours that’re going around about Led Zeppelin, that’s pretty tame.

“Two, love.” The woman looks bored out of her mind, and the appearance of Robert does not seem to change that. She reels off a list of rules as she hands you the tickets – _no nudity no sex no food no smoking no drinks stronger than beer_ – and Robert nods along before hustling you past her and down the stairs.

It’s quiet – you’re not sure what level of seediness you were expecting; being on tour with Led Zep has hardened you a little but it isn’t actually that bad, although maybe the dim lighting is helping. It’s… cleaner than expected, and the seats are velvet-covered. Tacky, but not too bad. Robert drags you to the side near the back, and leans in.

“Reckon they do popcorn?”

There are about three other people in there, and you look at them. All three are men, one of them younger-looking, staring at the screen in what appears to be interminable boredom. The other two appear to be slightly older. One is in scruffy clothing – he appears to be eating something, watching the screen in mild interest, and the other one is in a business suit. It takes you a moment to realise he’s stroking himself, and you look away immediately, flushing.

“Are you okay?” Robert asks gently, and you nod. You’re not feeling this, you really aren’t – you just don’t feel sexy in this place, and he holds your hand. “Do you want to leave?” You shake your head stubbornly, and he leans in, kissing you; with his slender hands on your face, you feel a little safer, and you pull back, before risking a glance at the screen.

The film isn’t as bad as imagined, actually; there’s a woman with no shirt on, and you wonder briefly if Robert finds her more attractive than you – is that why he wanted you to come here? – and he kisses you again.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m fine,” you say, quietly, and look back at the screen. The nurse – you assume she’s the title character – is currently wearing nothing but a pair of white stockings, a nurses hat, and a very winning smile, and you flush again. Robert runs his fingers up your leg.

“I wouldn’t mind seeing you in that,” he purrs, and you feel your stomach clench a little; is that why you’re here? Does he fantasize about _you_ like this? His fingers drift up your leg a little further, where they stop at the edge of your pleated skirt, and he begins to gently massage your thigh. You hesitantly touch his leg, and look across to see his eyes fixed on the screen, expression neutral.

The nurse is taking someone’s temperature very unconvincingly. You’re quite sure she shouldn’t be taking it by giving them a handjob, but you feel Rob’s free hand on top of yours, and then he’s guiding your hand towards his crotch; you gasp as you feel that he’s getting hard, and he leans in, kissing your cheek.

“Do you want me to…?” you breathe in his ear, and he nods, kissing you; you slide your hand into his pants, and he moans very faintly as you do so. Your heart pounds a little – this is _naughty_ , there are other people here. You know the wild stories about your fiancé’s touring habits but you consider yourself slightly – distanced from that, and anyway, that takes place in _private_ , hotel rooms, backstage… this is public. This is outside of that bubble.

As you stroke him, you feel _dirty_ , and you realise with a shock that the thought makes you a little wet.

“God, darling,” he murmurs, softly, and you kiss his cheek. On-screen, the patient has a stethoscope pressed to his chest as the nurse blows him – Rob moans again, and you continue to stroke him. You’re not sure if it’s a competition or a joint effort, really, but you kiss his ear next, tugging at his earlobe gently with your teeth, and his eyes flicker shut for a moment as he mouths your name silently. “R-reckon anybody can see?”

The thought makes you shiver a little, that people are watching as you toss Rob off at the back of this theatre; what are they thinking about you? You feel goosebumps all over your body and are so aware that your panties are sticking to you under the skirt – you have a very naughty idea, and slide your hand back out of Rob’s tight jeans. He whines a little, but when he sees you slide your panties off from under your skirt and hand them to him he outright groans in arousal, and you undo his pants’ top button before sliding your hand back in and stroking him harder.

“Oh, honey,” he moans, and you speed up a little, feeling a thrill run through you as you keep your eyes fixed on the screen. The nurse is now giving two patients handjobs at the same time, and you try and match her pace. You ache right now, and the feeling of unease and sleaze that you had when you first came in is almost adding to it – Robert’s breathing is so audible that you’re sure everyone must be staring, and you run your thumb over the head of his erection, watching as he rolls his hips against you. You are never not amazed by how pornographic Robert can look when you touch him – those hazel eyes with sparks of silver in them, the muscles in that jawline clenching, that flyaway blond hair haloing him like some kind of lion-god – and he finally looks at you, and his teeth sink into his bottom lip.

“You like it, baby?” you purr, and he nods, mouth falling open as you stroke him harder; next second, he’s jolted forward to mash his mouth against yours, hard, and you feel him spill all over your hand as he stifles his moans using your kisses.

“…wow,” he whispers, and you wipe your hand on the seat, once more slightly grossed out, as he fastens his trousers. “…uh… I feel like I should’ve been more prepared.” He looks down at his pants, and sighs. “Yes. This was definitely not as well thought out as it could’ve been.” You giggle, and he looks at you. “I… would like to go home and change my trousers, and then I would like to fuck you into the mattress, my sweet thing…”

“Let’s go,” you say, and he grabs your other hand, before dragging you outside – he stops to push you against the wall and kiss you hard, before waving politely at the ticket booth lady and dragging you back towards the Tube station. You’re glad to be out, no matter how much it thrilled you, and Robert grabs you.

“You’re going to have to sit on my lap, darling. You’ve made quite a mess,” he purrs, and you shiver. You really can’t wait to get home…


End file.
